


The Stakeout

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	

"Ugh, Regina, I am so tired, aren't you tired?"

"May I remind you this stakeout was your idea?"

"Doesn't make me any less tired. The coffee isn't working."

"It is also cold, I thought you said you'll bring thermos?"

"Yeah, couldn't find any. Would you mind if I took a nap?"

"You can sleep in your grave."

"I must sleep while I am alive."

"Anything I could do to keep you awake, Emma?"

"Well, we could either start fighting or having sex."

"I still remember the unfortunate klaxon incident. What do you want to fight about?"

"Our stakeouts - never effective?"


End file.
